lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Jesse Vice
West Palm Beach, Florida | music= "I Want It All" by Queen | affiliation= | alignment= Face | wrestling_style= All-Around/Technical | debut= Pending | winpct=20 | wins=1 | losses=4 | draws=1 | typen=2 | type1=Pyromania | type2=Pyromania light }} Jesse Vice is an American professional wrestler, who is currently signed to Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW). Biography The self-proclaimed "wisest man in professional wrestling", Jesse Vice thinks of himself as a wrestling savant. While he's not outstandingly strong, fast, or tough, Vice is a wily, thinking-man's wrestler, able to adapt to his opponent's style and outmaneuver them. His claim to fame is his knowing of nearly every wrestling trope and tactic, and how to avoid them. This includes everything from the signatures and finishers of opponents to standard spots like shoulder tackle exchanges. Vice is good at both suckering in people, as well as avoiding being suckered in to an easy counter. Of course, his ego tends to get in the way of winning, as he's likely to brag about how clever he is, which angers opponents until they're punching his face in. Nevertheless, the Vice President is willing and able to throw wrenches into any wrestler's plans, both to show his superiority and to belittle his foes, and he hopes to take these skills and use them to make money and win championships in LPW. Professional Wrestling Career Vice won in his debut match, which was a four-way contest to establish the next Number 1 Contender for the LPW Pure Championship. After a close contest which saw Bronx victorious in a Young Lions Cup triple threat match, Vice was defeated by Mourn Despana in their title match. Vice's last appearance was at the Mt. Vesuvius Match in October 2014, in which he was promptly eliminated. Vice has not competed for the LPW since. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Backslide from Nowhere - Backslide ** Vice Slice - Inverted Headlock Spinning Elbow Drop * Moveset ** Clematis Street Strike - Spinning wheel kick variations *** Diving *** Running (occasionally to sitting/kneeling opponent) *** Springboard ** Florida Facebuster - Reverse STO variations *** Leaping *** Leg-hook *** Lifting *** Pop-up *** Rope-hung *** Short-arm *** To kneeling opponent ** Flying Fish - Over the top rope suicide dive ** Flash pin variations *** Crucifix *** Gannosuke clutch *** Gedo clutch *** Jacknife *** Hurricanrana *** Small package *** (Rolling) Sunset flip *** Victory roll ** Suplex variations (most bridged into pin) *** Belly-to-back *** Dragon *** Falcon Arrow *** Fisherman's *** German *** Half-hatch *** Half-nelson *** Leg-hook belly-to-back *** Northern Lights *'Entrance' ** "I Want It All" by Queen blares through the PA system, as Jesse Vice comes out from the back. Smirking on the stage, Vice thrusts his right hand up into the air and makes a peace-sign/V with his index and middle fingers extended. Upon doing so, two small things of pyro fly diagonally in opposite directions, making a V. Afterwards, he heads down to the ring; depending on his alignment and attitude, he may either shake hands with the fans, or tease and insult them and whomever he's wrestling that night. He climbs up the steps, then immediately ascends the turnbuckle, one leg on the middle rope and one leg on the top rope. He once again makes the V with his right hand. He comes off the turnbuckle and into the ring, ready to go after some final jaw-jacking with his foe, the ref, the announcer, or fans. * Nicknames ** Mr. Three Steps Ahead ** The Vice President * Theme music ** "I Want It All" by Queen Championships and accomplishments *'Lords of Pain Wrestling' **None Match history External Links Category:Wrestlers Category:LPW Pyromania Roster